1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of electrically interconnecting the bit contacts of a semiconductor memory device and the corresponding digit lines of the semiconductor memory device. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of forming a conductive strap between a bit contact and its corresponding digit line. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of forming such a conductive strap on a semiconductor device having adjacent conductive lines that are spaced less than about 0.2 microns apart. The present invention also relates to semiconductor devices including bit contacts operably linked to corresponding digit lines by means of such conductive straps.
2. Background of Related Art
Conventional semiconductor memory devices typically include an array of memory cells, each of which is in communication with a word line and a digit line. Due to the demand for semiconductor devices of ever-increasing density and ever-decreasing size, the semiconductor industry has sought ways to fabricate semiconductor devices having smaller, more compactly organized features. Thus, in semiconductor memory devices, the sizes of various features, as well as the spacing therebetween, have decreased. For example, the width of state of the art digit lines has decreased to about 0.2 microns or less. The spacing between adjacent digit lines has similarly decreased to about 0.2 microns or less.
Conventionally, photomask techniques, which typically employ visible to deep ultraviolet ("UV") wavelengths of light, have been used to fabricate the digit lines of semiconductor memory devices. The sizes of features of such photomasks are, however, limited by the wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation employed to define these photomasks. As a result, the sizes and spacing of features defined either directly or indirectly by such photomasks are similarly limited.
The art does not include a method by which semiconductor memory devices that include digit lines with widths of less than about 0.2 microns and digit line pitches of less than about 0.4 microns may be more efficiently fabricated. Moreover, the art does not teach a method of fabricating semiconductor memory devices having increased feature density and which employs conventional techniques and equipment.